


Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a little shit, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Tony is done with Bruce's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bruce was having way too much fun with that ice cream cone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. Pure crack. And fluff. Gotta love it. Enjoy!

Bruce Banner was a wicked, wicked man.   
  
Tony would swear it if he wasn’t too busy trying to control his raging hormones.

 

He’d had the bright idea for a party in the tower. Complete with more baked goods and snacks than an entire army could eat. But the way Tony figured it, Thor could pack away a good bit of food. As could Bruce when convinced to over indulge.

 

One of the snacks offered was ice cream cones in any chosen flavor. Gourmet ice cream of course. Some of the best in the city. Tony was sorely regretting his decision while patting himself on the back at the same time.

 

Ever since Bruce had acquired a simple chocolate flavored ice cream cone, he’d been tormenting Tony horribly. The amazing bastard that he was.

 

It had started off simple. Tony would glance over in between talking to guests and see Bruce licking at the concoction with his tongue. Of course his mind wandered to places it shouldn’t while he was busy playing host, but Tony blamed it all on his partner completely.

 

A slow lick at the base of the scoop of ice cream. A long lick up the cone to catch a drip of ice cream that had melted a bit. Warm, soft lips wrapped around the tip of the ice cream. Fuck, that was so not playing fair at all as far as Tony was concerned.

 

The worse part? Bruce knew exactly what he was doing. Each time he’d catch Tony looking, after completing another bit of his little performance, he would smirk and send Tony’s heart rate skyrocketing. Tony loved Bruce and wanted to throttle him all at the same time. What an asshole. A wonderful, sexy asshole.

 

Tony was so screwed.

 

He thought things would be okay when Bruce finally finished the ice cream cone and started talking with Steve like nothing had happened. Then, not a half hour after finishing the first ice cream cone, Tony caught him with a second one. Only instead of chocolate, that time, it was vanilla.

 

The first time Tony looked over and saw traces of white ice cream around Bruce’s lips, he thought his body would implode right then and there on the spot. Especially when Bruce made a show of licking the remnants of the ice cream away before going in for more. He gave the second ice cream cone the same treatment as he had the first and Tony was quite sure he was going to lose his mind any second now.

 

“Tony? You okay?” Rhodey asked him, brow furrowed when he noticed how flushed Tony was.

 

“Yep! All good!” Tony answered quickly, pulling his gaze away from his smirking partner who stood across the room.

 

“You sure? You look like you’ve got a fever or something…” Rhodey wasn’t buying it, but it wasn’t like Tony could come right out and tell him what the problem was.

 

“Definitely. All good here, seriously.” Tony nodded, belatedly realizing he probably should have added on one of his trademark flippant replies, but it was too late.

 

Rhodey still didn’t look convinced, but finally nodded. “Okay. Humor me and call it a night early tonight so you can get some sleep though, all right?”

 

“Sure thing,” Tony agreed, then quickly excused himself to make his way over to Bruce who was just finishing up the ice cream cone. He was licking away the last traces of vanilla when Tony reached him. He huffed a quiet chuckle when Tony grasped his arm and pulled him toward a quiet corner of the room.

 

“You are so fucking evil!” Tony hissed at him.

 

“Me? I was just enjoying the dessert.” Bruce gave a shrug, paired with an innocent look that would have likely fooled anyone but Tony.

 

“Oh, believe me, I noticed. Asshole. You are so gonna pay for that, just so you know.” Tony leaned in and kissed him firmly, muffling the surprised moan that Bruce gave in response, before he pulled away and went to go get his own ice cream cone.

 

Two could play that game.


End file.
